Lucy (2014 Film Lucy)
Character Synopsis Lucy was a regular woman who became an unwitting drug-mule for a Taiwanese mob. After she has the drug CPH4 (6-carboxytetrahydropterin synthase) sown into her abdomen and it bursts, the toxin is absorbed into her system slowly. It gives her increasing control over her brain functions, and this, in turn, gives her superpowers and vastly increased intellect and knowledge. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-B | Likely Low 2-C Verse: Lucy 2014 Film Name: Lucy Miller Gender: Female Age: Born 10 March 1988, late 20's to early 30's, no specific age is given. Classification: Human, transcendent being Special Abilities: Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Time Manipulation (Can stop, rewind and accelerate time), Spatial Manipulation, Flight, Information Manipulation, Regeneration(High; Can regenerate from being vaporized and turned to energy on a plane), Immortality(Type 3), Absorption (Absorbs energy and matter to grow stronger), Precognition | Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, and Fusionism (Was implied to have fused with the fabric of space-time and become one with the universe.), all the powers from before, but vastly superior. Destructive Ability: Wall Level (Can easily throw people through walls and lift a dozen men at once via telekinesis) | Likely Universe Level+ (Supposedly became one with The Universe's Space-Time existing everywhere possible, Lived through The Big Bang and views Time non-linearly.) Speed: Peak Human at first, Immeasurable toward the end (Can travel through space and time freely and control them) | Omnipresent (Is stated to be "everywhere" and implied to be one with space and time) Lifting Ability: Peak Human (Can access all of her body's potential). At least Class 1 via telekinesis. | Inapplicable Striking Ability: Street Class (Can access all of her body's potential, which includes physical strength), Wall Class via telekinesis. | Unknown Durability: Street Level (Regeneration makes her hard to kill) | Likely Universe Level+ Stamina: High | Likely Limitless Range: Standard melee range. At least Tens of meters with telekinesis. | Likely Universal+ (Is implied to be one with the universe) Intelligence: Supergenius (Knows what people will think and do before they do it often. Can read, recite and understand all the research of a leading Professor on the human brain in seconds. Understands all quantum mechanics, mathematics, the structure of the Universe all the way back to the big bang itself and can see, manipulate and understand its fundamental forces even before 100% control of the brain.) | likely Nigh-Omniscient (Has transcended her previous intellect and understanding and is implied to be one with the Universe.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Feats: *She shows expert ability in martial arts and weapon usage upon gaining her powers. *She manipulates objects, her body etc even without contact. *Reads people’s minds, can manipulate their thoughts like making them do what she wants, can cause dozens of people to lose consciousness simultaneously. *Can throw around people and other objects through walls even passively as they approach. *Teleported to places like Paris from the US, to China etc. *Freely stops, rewinds and fast forwards time. *Hovers, fly’s out of earth’s orbit and deep into space, through time itself to see the big bang. *Connected with many computers, created a super advanced computer beyond our current understanding. *Absorbs energy and matter to grow stronger. *Regenerated from being vaporized and turned to energy on a plane. *Knows what people will think and do before they do it often. Can read, recite and understand all the research of a leading Professor on the human brain in seconds. Understands all quantum mechanics, mathematics, the structure of the Universe all the way back to the big bang itself and can see, manipulate and understand its fundamental forces even before 100% control of the brain. Transcends this intellect and is implied to become one with the Universe. *She loses her physical body and exists as a disembodied consciousness "everywhere". *In the end her physical body disappears, and she claims to be everywhere by texting a man’s phone when he asks what happened and where is she, saying, “I am everywhere”. Implied to be one with space and time since she says time is the only true constant, and what solidifies our existence. Has traveled all of time and space previously leading up to 100% brain activity, and already can manipulate time and space and the constants of the Universe. Versions: Human Body | 100% Brain capacity Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Lucy Category:Movies Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Weapons Master Category:Martial Artist Category:Time Benders Category:Time Traveler Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2